


Affair Urges

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Ass touching, Cheating, Doggy Style, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Table Sex, Touching boobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: In this story King-in-the-North Robb Stark conquered The King's Landing, in alliance with House of Tyrell.Here Young Wolf screws Lord of Highgarden's and Reach Paramount's sister, who is married to Lord Fossoway.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Janna Tyrell
Kudos: 7





	Affair Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



Janna Fossoway had been lonely ever since her husband Ser Jon Fossoway marched south for Mace Tyrell's siege of Storm's End. However it all changed when The Young Wolf took King's Landing. He regularly satisfied her sexual appetite. One such instance is right now. "Ohhhh Robb" Janna moaned. She was bent over. Her hands gripping the nearby table, her knuckles white. Behind her Robb Stark was pumping in and out of her tight cunt. Her jeans were down to her ankles along with her panties. Robb had his hands gripping Janna's hips caressing her ass every so often making Janna purr in pleasure.  
"You've got such a lovely ass Janna" Robb said. "Mmm Robb, keep doing that. I love when you stroke my ass. It feels so good" Janna moaned. Robb chuckled since no one knew Janna's ass was one of her biggest erogenous zones on her body. She just loved when you stroked and caressed her ass, but it had to be the right touch. It couldn't be any touch or else she'd come every time she pulled her pants up. Robb knew how to stroke Janna's ass just right. "ROBB!" Janna screamed as she came. Robb felt Janna's cunt spasm and convulse. He paused and waited it for it to pass. He then began again when she was over it. Janna was breathing hard. She always came hard whenever Robb fucked her. She moaned as he continued to move. She always forgot he could fuck for so long and had amazing recovery time too. He was a damn bull in the sack or wherever you could have him. She could feel his big thick cock sliding in and out of her quivering quim and it felt so good. She closed her eyes to relish this feeling. Soon it was too much for her. She felt Robb have one hand caress and stroke her ass while the other found her clit and was tweaking it. "OH FUCK!" she screamed. Robb came this time around Janna's erupting cunt. Robb pulled out when he finished spilling his load and stepped back watching his seed leak out of Janna's cunt. Janna was still recovering when Robb placed her in a new position. She was now on her back with her legs spread on the table she was gripping on before. Robb inserted himself back into Janna throwing her legs onto his shoulders for good measure. Janna moaned as Robb's cock went deep inside her than before. "MOTHER HAVE MERCY" she said as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Robb grinned as he proceeded to pound Janna into oblivion. Janna had no control whatsoever. Her brain was now shut down as pleasure ran ramped. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Janna moaned unable to say anything else. Robb kept going knowing he had a long time to go before he came since he had already come before. He was going to ruin Janna this time. He pulled off Janna's shirt and then snapped off her bra and began to maul her sweaty tits. Janna's tits were a nice B cup. Nothing to write home about, but they were decent. A lovely set Robb would call them. 

"SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!" Janna screamed as she was hurled again to another powerful orgasm. Robb though kept going making Janna's orgasm last much longer. Janna had no idea how long she could stay conscious with the slamming Robb was giving her. Her whole body was shaking and quaking from her continuous orgasm she was in. Soon she saw a bright white light as another mighty orgasm crashed into her. Her body went limp and Robb stopped since he wanted Janna to be awake when he squirted inside her. He was patient and waited fro Janna to come to.  
"Oh man, what the fuck hit me?" she asked tiredly. "That would be me, and we're not done yet" Robb said. Janna groaned as Robb began humping her once again. Her body obey even though her mind protested about this treatment. Again Janna passed out after two mighty peaks. She would come to and the cycle would continue. Janna had ten mighty ones before Robb shot his load. He pulled out and let Janna finally have peace. He sat back to cool down himself. Janna was still laid there on the table breathing in and out hard. She raised her head weakly. "You're a fucking asshole" she said without malice. Robb grinned. "Yeah, well, you liked getting fucked by this asshole" he said. Janna had to agree with this. She laid her head back down to finish her recovery. She finally sat up feeling better. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn't want to test them on the floor just yet. "So now what?" she asked. "Well, we've still got time. Want to go one more for the road?" Robb asked. "Sure, why not" Janna said. Robb nodded and got up. He walked to Janna and they kissed. He inserted himself back into Janna and she moaned though it hurt a bit since her pussy was sore from the abuse Robb had given it before. "I'll go slow and gentle this time" Robb said. "Thank you Robb" Janna said and kissed Robb tenderly. Robb fucked Janna with her legs locked around his waist. He went slow like he said and it felt amazing. Just as amazing as when Robb hammered hard. They came together this time. After that they cleaned up and headed for the door. 

"I'll call you when I get my urge again" Janna said. "I'll be waiting" Robb said. They kissed one last time then parted ways at the doorway.


End file.
